At the present room/Ryan finds the Storybook of Legends
This is how at the present room and Ryan finds the Storybook of Legends goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (full movie). looks around in the present room Ryan F-Freeman: There. I could find the Storybook of Legends before something will happen. at Nancy and Courtley Nurse Nancy Cortex: Let me handle it, my friend. at the Evil King's Spell book To Find The item you seek, just say these words and take a peek! back to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Perfect. I found the Storybook of Legends. Cortex gasps Nurse Nancy Cortex: You are going to.... Courtley Jester: Pay for that! Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. Courtley Jester: Oh. Recognise my little book? Ryan F-Freeman: You don't understand the power you are playing with, Courtley. Put it down... Courtley Jester: chuckles Well, someone’s got to pick up where Mommy left off. Might as well be me. Fancy that. Lowly Courtley Jester and her friend, Nurse Nancy Cortex, inheriting the powers of, two queens no less! Nurse Nancy Cortex: Well, you and Raven Queen can be sure of that, Ryan. Courtley Jester: Once I've conquered Wonderland, Ever After's next on my list! Ryan F-Freeman: And that is when you would become a new champion of the Galaxy Warriors. Nurse Nancy Cortex: Correct. Now, my friend has a present for you. Courtley Jester: With this Spell, I lay waste the past and seal your fate with a savage blast! blocks the blast and hides with the book Courtley Jester: Where are you! Nurse Nancy Cortex: Where are you? moves to another pile of presents Nurse Nancy Cortex: and conjours several blasts We are going to get you! sends the blasts and Ryan dodges them while moving from one hiding place to another Ryan F-Freeman: mind I can't defeat Courtley. She's too powerful! Maybe Connor could beat her if he sign the book, he could fight fire with fire. Connor Lacey: Ryan. Are you ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I found the Storybook of Legends. I got it figured out. The only way to defeat Courtley is for you to sign the book. Raven Queen: What? Matau T. Monkey: Maybe you and Connor are distanced to be the next Evil Queen. Sci-Ryan: I can be sure that there is a 50% chance of you inheriting the Evil Queen's Powers. Twilight Sparkle: What will the other 50 be? Sci-Ryan: He would be evil. Bertram T. Monkey: Let me find your page. at the pages of the Storybook of Legends Let me see. What Page is the one with the name "Legends pledge" could be. Ryan F-Freeman: Look. Connor. Maybe it must be inside you that you are too good in your heart. I beleave in you. And so does his heart. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Ryan. Collide Bandicoot: And Apple beleave in Raven too. If that's a case, then solve me. Bertram T. Monkey: Ah Ha! Found your page, Raven. Raven Queen: That's perfect. Crash Bandicoot: Do you find Connor's page? Bertram T. Monkey: Yes. Connor. You ready to have the Evil Queen's Powers? Connor Lacey: I guess so. You are ready, Raven? Raven Queen: I guess so. Collide Bandicoot: Good luck. Bertram T. Monkey: Lancy boy and I are going to need it. plucks a feather off his knight helmet and a feather pen appears. Connor and Raven signs the page by writing the names "Raven Queen" and "Connor Queen" Brooke Page: Raven and Connor Lacey finally signed the Storybook of Legends and inherited the evil powers of Raven Queen's Mother! Is Ryan right that thinking Raven's and Connor's good nature will allow them to stay good? Or will this make them evil? Ryan F-Freeman: Hello? Young Narrator? I don't want to interrupt but, things are happening fast down here. Connor's eyes glow purple and smirks evilly Raven's eyes glow purple and smirks evilly Ryan F-Freeman: Connor? You ok? Connor Lacey: a different voice Yes. I feel so powerful like the Evil Queen, Prime-Prince. Evil Ryan: Your voice. It's different. Ryan F-Freeman: Connor? Sci-Ryan: Your voice is different. Card guard: There she is! Get her! Courtly Jester: The guards! Lizzy Heart It is I, your princess Lizzy Hearts. Seize this girl and the friend of Ryan at once! Card Guard: Right Away, your highness! card guards surround Connor and friends. Connor and Raven uses their magic to send the guards flying. Connor and Raven teleports to a Hill then fires at Courtly, which she dodges Apple White: I know Raven, Ryan. She's stronger then those dark powers. Ryan F-Freeman: And I know Connor, Apple. He's stronger then these dark powers. Twilight Sparkle: You and me both, Ryan. Bertram T. Monkey: Nancy Cortex has the Evil King's Spell Book. Let me help them. and Collide teleport to where Raven and Connor are and Nancy sends several blasts at Connor but, Bertram blocks them Connor Lacey: Thank you. Bertram T. Monkey: Don't thank me yet. the Evil King's powers to sends out waves and Nancy dodges them Courtley Jester: Oh. Thier magic's too strong! Nurse Nancy Cortex: Come on! in the Evil King's book There have to be another spell in here! Raven Queen: There's more then one way to read a book, Jester! Connor Lacey: That's right! Bertram T. Monkey: Vector Prime's voice I shall reclaim what's mine! and Bertram uses thier magic to pull the Evil Queen's spell book and the Evil King's book from Nancy and Courtley. Bertram absorbs the Evil King's Spell Book while Raven and Connor absorbs the Evil Queen's spell book Raven Queen and Bertram T. Monkey: All done! Connor Lacey: And now, Bertram. We will take them down. Connor and Raven float up in the air. Ryan and the others gasps as Connor and his three friends blasts Nancy and Courtley to the floor Nurse Nancy Cortex: Ouch. That hurts! and Connor lands with Bertram and Collide following Raven Queen: And now.... Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no! Connor Lacey and Raven Queen: To finish you! evilly Twilight Sparkle: Connor! Ryan F-Freeman: Don't do it, Connor! Connor Lacey: Ryan, Twilight, get out of the way! Apple White: Raven, stop! Raven Queen: Apple, get out of the way! Ryan F-Freeman: Connor, this isn't the you we remember! I am your best friend! Twilight Sparkle: And you must chose your own destiny! Is that what Raven told me and Ryan that? Apple White: Raven, this isn’t you! Choose who you want to be! Isn’t that what you always tell me? and Raven have snapped out of it. Ryan catches Connor Connor Lacey: Ryan, thanks for saving me. Ryan F-Freeman: No problem. Sci-Ryan: Connor. You ok? Connor Lacey: I am now. Raven. Are you okay? Raven Queen: Yes, Connor. Apple? Apple White: I'm alright. Thanks to Ryan. Bertram T. Monkey: And me. hugs Bertram Matau T. Monkey: Oh, Bertram. You and Connor are so brave. Bertram T. Monkey: Indeed, we were. to the Warrior Dome Cosmo Royale: Well, that went well. Do you think we should give Courtley Jester another chance? cheering Cosmo Royale: She's not down yet. Gigantify! Gigantifier fires and Courtly Jester grows Courtley Jester: No one is putting me back in a card deck! Sci-Ryan: I think I just made a chocolate egg in my pants. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey